


A sweet journey

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Because we all deserve to be loved, F/M, just general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: You and Sam meet in Italy while he’s on a vacation with Chloe and Nadine. Needless to say, he’s interested in you and tries his best to gain your attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first half of the story is on the pov of Sam, the second half will be on the reader’s pov. English is not my native language, so correct me if you find mistakes. [Y/H/T] is your hair type

I was in Italy, in Milan, with Chloe and Nadine, enjoying some peaceful time right after our heist in India. We weren’t up to anything sketchy, I swear, I just found myself actually enjoying the girls’ company, so we decided to travel some more. For old times’ sake, Nadine and I suggested to go back to Italy as some kind of atonement for our rough past. I had been enamored of the South and we decided to give the North a try. Besides, Chloe had never been to Italy.

Not as hot and charming as Sicily but still exciting to uncover. And sweet, and perfect… well I’m talking about [Y/N]. She hates when I use these words when I describe her, she finds ‘em too cheesy and embarrassing, but I know it’s not true. [Y/N] loves when I praise her, I think she’s just not used to receiving that much attention. On the other side, I love when she talks about me. She thinks of me like _“her charming crook, half scoundrel and half Casanova”_ (her words). I don’t always necessarily agree, but it definitely boosts my confidence. So yeah, we like praising the hell out of each other. Anyway, enough with the small talk. Before we could get to this point of our relationship we had to get rid of some walls.

I was with Chloe and Nadine at the refectory of a church in Milan, I can’t remember the name of the church. It is quite famous though, as it hosts the Last Supper, yeah the one from the Da Vinci code (I swear I know nothing about art). That’s where I met her, a lone girl with [Y/H/T] and an awestruck expression on her face. Anyone could tell it was her first time there. And that’s one of her features I’d grow incredibly fond of, her immeasurable passion for art. Just like I’m passionate about a bunch of dead dudes fighting over gold. Chloe noticed I was staring at that girl (it wasn’t difficult; all the other tourists were looking upwards, at the artwork, while my eyes were oriented towards that girl’s silhouette).

“Looks like the wolf has found another prey” she whispered to Nadine, loud enough for me to hear. The girls started giggling and I don’t know why but I felt offended. Chloe was obviously referring to a previous episode when I hooked up with a chick at a pub, two nights before. That wasn’t the same case, I wasn’t undressing [Y/N] with my eyes because that wasn’t the first impression I’ve had of her. In fact, I felt curious, she was so intriguing to me. The girl at the pub was certainly hot and I had one too many drinks, so one thing led to another. But that wasn’t the case.

“Go talk to her” Nadine said, obviously amused.

“I’m not interested, it’s not like what you think” I lied. Unexpectedly it was [Y/N] that came to us. I was shitting my pants, I swear, I thought she had heard everything and I was expecting to be flipped off.

“Hi guys, sorry if I bother you but could you take a picture of me while I look at the Supper?”

Sigh of relief. Thank God.

“Of course, darling. Sam will be definitely pleased” Chloe nudged my arm showing a kind smile to [Y/N]. I swear she can be as beautiful as annoying.

“Thank you! Here you go” [Y/N] handed me her phone, placed herself in front of the Last Supper and I clicked a few times.

“Done” I said, giving her phone back. Somehow Nadine sensed that I would have let the conversation die there so she jumped in.

“Now you have to take a picture of us” she pushed me and Chloe at the center. I crossed my arms and tried to smile as genuinely as possible.

“You guys are so photogenic” [Y/N] said while taking our pictures. Then it hit me, she was still using her phone.

“Aw thank you sweetheart, you can send those pictures to Sam, I broke my phone and she doesn’t like giving her number to strangers” Chloe lied, pointing at Nadine.

I have to admit, she is one smooth motherfucker, no wonder everyone falls for her.

“Oh sure, what’s your phone number?”

So, in conclusion, I have to thank Chloe’s charm and Nadine’s boldness for getting [Y/N]’s number and being able to go out with her that same night. Damn I started to wonder who she was really interested in. Because I was most definitely being lame.

Anyway, that night we went to a local pub, Chloe and Nadine as well. We got to know each other, and I found her even more interesting than before. She loved our company, so she decided to hang out with us for the rest of her trip. Uh, the bitter sensation I felt when she told us she had to proceed with her journey. By then, we had basically spent a few days together, so I was addicted to her presence. Nothing flirty ever happened, we were just like a group of old friends. Except that I found myself staring at her like an idiot on more than one occasion; gotta thank Nadine for bringing me to my senses before [Y/N] could notice. I needed to see her alone and, as much as I appreciated Chloe and Nadine, I needed to get rid of them.

“I’m going to stay in a small villa in the Tuscany countryside for a few weeks” she told us while having breakfast together one morning. I love Italian breakfast.

“I have room for the three of you if you’re interested”

I wanted to immediately accept but I had to stick to our plan.

“That sounds so appealing but I’m afraid we won’t be able to join you for a while” Nadine answered.

“Maybe next week” I said. I was literally dying inside knowing that I would have let [Y/N] travel alone even though she explained that’s something she’s used to.

“I’m counting on that!” and in a few hours, she was gone.

Chloe explained that the best way for me, a 6’4 tattooed man, still bruised and with scars, to gain [Y/N]’s trust was to let her think that we’d all be together.

“A woman feels safer when there are other gals around. We couldn’t let you go with her alone”

“Yeah I get it” I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking, feeling a bit salty. What’s wrong with my appearance? Do I really look like some kind of psychopath?

“So, we’re gonna call her, tell her we will come this Monday, but it will actually be only you. Chloe and I will join you later” Nadine almost ordered.

“Yes ma’am” I was actually feeling bad that I’d have to lie to her, but I couldn’t wait to see [Y/N].

I will always be thankful to Chloe and Nadine, they helped me pick up girls more than Nate or Sully did. Spending a lot of time with them contributed to improving my knowledge of the feminine world. And for someone who had spent 13 years with men and men only, that was a blessing. Chloe was right, I noticed that women tend to be more straightforward when the ladies are backing me up. When I’m all by myself, I always sense fear and the person being tense. And that’s how I felt around [Y/N] for the first few times.

When I arrived at her villa in Tuscany (a pretty little rural house with a well-looked-after garden, a few kilometers from the city) she greeted me with a huge smile. It was hot, far too hot in my opinion. I remember she was wearing a long, light, flowery dress; she looked tanned, rosy cheeks and tan line on her shoulders, a thin layer of sweat that made her skin shine under the sun. To be brief, she looked even more stunning than I remembered. [Y/N] looked over my shoulders, as she expected to see “Thelma and Louise”.

“Good afternoon sir, where are the ladies?”

“Hi. Uh… An inconvenience occurred” I started to falsely explain, but apparently I have a knack of telling lies.

“I was waiting for them at the station, they were somewhere trying to withdraw some money. Chloe called me, ordering me to get on the train, you know how she is. But they never made it. So… they will join us Thursday”

She tried to politely hide the delusion, but I was expecting that, and I found it rather cute.

“How unfortunate, but I’m still glad you made it. I could definitely use a pair of strong arms”

She joked, but I felt my pride increasing. She had definitely noticed my guns! Thanks years spent doing illegal stuff. Sometimes, I must let my douche side out. God I’m so pathetic…

Anyway, I helped her moving some furniture and boxes filled with junk in her basement.

It was night, the air was filled with the sound of crickets and the smell of cypresses and wine. A typical, inebriating Italian summer’s night. If it sounds like a Shakespearean play that’s because it really felt like a dream.

She had showed me my room (small, simple), the bathroom (I loved the bathtub placed right under the window), the living room and the kitchen.

“If you want to take a shower or eat something help yourself, I’ll be waiting in the garden. Oh, don’t forget to wear mosquito repellent”

We spent the night in her garden, she was lightly swinging on a hammock under the trees, I was sitting at the table, drinking wine, observing her while she was looking at the stars and thinking of how desperately I wanted to kiss her.

She told me that villa belonged to her granny, she spent her childhood there so when she inherited it she couldn’t sell it.

“I have lots of cousins. We used to play out here, fighting for our turns at the hammock, eating grapes and chasing the cats. Now it feels uncomfortably quiet” 

She got up from her nest and went inside.

“I’ll be right back”

She came out with some kind of old radio and placed it on the table, sitting next to me.

“This should be okay enough”

Then My Way by Frank Sinatra filled the uncomfortable silence.

“An old-fashioned girl I must say”

She smiled. Boy, that smile.

“It’s my grandma’s cassette, she loved that kind of music. You’ll mostly hear Edith Piaf”

She started humming the notes, drinking from her glass.

And then, as [Y/N] predicted, La Vie En Rose started playing and it felt like one of those ridiculously romantic movies of the 40s, minus the kissing scenes unfortunately.

It wasn’t until the day before Chloe and Nadine’s arrival that something actually happened. Those days went by too quickly and I was afraid she wasn’t actually enjoying my presence. At least until she proved the total opposite.

We were in the garden playing with dices, I pulled out a cigarette (something I’d never done in front of her) and she groaned.

“Ugh a smoker, it might take a while to get used to it” she said jokingly, fidgeting with the grass, but it was basically a confession. She confessed that she was planning on spending more time with me and, why not, share some intimate moments. Was I reading too much into it? Maybe, but a guy needs reassurance once in a while.

“For you, I could stop” so I decided to test the waters.

“I hardly believe you would do that” she chuckled, but I was being serious.

“Starting from now” I put away cigarettes and lighter. Her face was amused and flattered.

“I bet a bottle of Brunello that you won’t make it till tomorrow morning”

“And I bet a kiss that I will” at that point I was 100% confident.

She was at a loss of words, her eyes widened as she was carefully thinking of what to answer.

“Let’s make it until tomorrow night” she replied.

“Deal”

So, I was right, she really was interested in me. Now, I just had to find a way to restrain myself from smoking till the next night.

Continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between you and Sam develop magnifically. In fact, he's glad he had to give up on his cigarettes for a day.

I texted Chloe, updating her on the situation.

“omg u sly fox I’m so happy”

And she decided to give us another day, although she complained about me being uncharacteristically slow. She took care of the excuse to tell [Y/N]. Finally, I went to bed, smiling like a kid with candies.

When I woke up I looked outside the window of my room and I saw [Y/N], taking care of the weed in the garden. I washed and joined her under the boiling sun. 

“Need some help?”

“In order to kill time, not thinking about your beloved cigarettes?” she looked up at me grinning. Honestly, I thought she was trying to convince me on losing the bet.

“Ah, ah ah you better start thinking what Chapstick flavor you’d prefer” I kneeled beside her and she moved her gaze on the grass again, blushing and chuckling. 

“Well… you could start watering those flowers”

“Yes ma’am”

It was actually easy enough. I spent the day helping her around, trying to cook pasta and failing miserably (she unexpectedly got so angry when I showed her how I used to do it). She took a nap in the afternoon, so I decided to go for a stroll around the area. I wore only my shorts, it was literally as hot as hell and besides, there weren’t a lot of folks. At least I was getting a nice tan. When I got back she was still sleeping on the couch, so I took a shower.

Finally, the night came. We had dinner in the garden, listening to the radio as usual, when she said:

“How can I be sure that you didn’t smoke while I was asleep?” she challenged me. 

“Smell me” 

“You showered” 

“Then that’s none of my problem sweetheart” I smiled, loving how hard she was trying to look annoyed.

“Fine” she got up and stood right in front of me. At that moment, I felt my heart racing for life.

“Let’s do this then” she sounded confident, but at the same time scared.

I stood up, visibly much taller than her, but I felt small and vulnerable. Her soft features were illuminated by the lights of the garden lamps and suddenly I didn’t know what to do, how to do it.

“So?” she put her hands on my arms and that was my wake-up call.

Without even noticing I found my lips pressed against hers, my hands on her shoulders as though I was afraid she would have fled. A few seconds had to pass before I could realize she was actually returning the kiss. It was like heaven. The taste of her lips? Sweet and salty, so addicting. I broke the kiss to see her reaction. She didn’t say anything. [Y/N] was just staring into my soul, her hands grabbing my arms, lips slightly parted. I had to kiss her again. I had to. This time I moved a hand over her cheek and on the back of her head. It was long, but still felt short. She broke the kiss and giggled. 

“Can’t believe you actually did it” she laughed and sat again, drinking a glass of wine.

“You know, I don’t mind quitting smoking if that means I get to kiss you again”

“Sam…” man I loved when she pronounced my name.

“I’m serious” I kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

“If you think I’m going too fast I’ll give you that. But I’d like to try and see where things might go”

“I like you Sam. That’s why I’m afraid…”

I started rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She has such soft hands I almost felt unworthy.

“I’m not here playing games. Don’t you think I would have already done that if that were the case?”

She looked perplexed. I knew she wanted to give it a try. 

“Let’s go out, on a date, a real, decent one. And let me prove myself”

She laughed, exhibiting her bright smile.

“Sam you don’t need to prove anything. You basically convinced me the day I met you”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, you never noticed? And I thought I was being obvious. Let’s go for a walk”

Needless to say, after that night I was the happiest asshole on Earth. We walked side by side, and I would have gladly taken her hand if it wasn’t for the heat (and also a bunch of insecurities), talking about how she thought I couldn’t possibly be interested in her because she thought I was supercool and whatnot. Damn, we’re both two blind fools. 

We were sitting on a fence made of bricks, when she asked:

“Sam, what happens now?” while I was absentmindedly playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Well… I guess we get to spend more time together and compliment each other I think. Make out, we can do a lot of that if you're okay with it”

She chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder. 

“I don’t even know what you do for a living. Please tell me you’re not a smuggler”

“Wait wha… Is that your impression of me?” I leaned back to look at her, feigning outrage.

“No dear! It’s just it happened in the past, a past I’m trying to forget”

I furrowed my brows trying to picture this cute girl in a romantic relationship with a… smuggler?

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Nadine told me everything I need to know”

“Wait a minute, she told you everything? Everything what?” I was concerned man. It's not like Nadine and I have a great relationship. 

“Don’t worry, I still like you in spite of everything” she lightly pinched my cheek.

“[Y/N], c’mon…” I scratched the back of my head. She laughed and kissed my lips and I felt like melting. I started enjoying her making me look like a fool.

“Relax, she told me you guys are treasure hunters, although I can’t really picture what it is you do exactly. I want to learn everything I need to know about you, from you” she put her index finger on my chest, and that gesture activated a strange mechanism inside of me, so I started telling her the story of my life.

I don’t know, I think she might be a witch and put a spell on me. I never talk about myself, about my past, at least not that eloquently. 

“Gosh you sound like you jumped straight out of an 18th century novel. If you tell me you also have a parrot and a pirate outfit I’m gonna lose my mind”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a pirate kink. Well lucky for you, I am open to every kind of experiences”

“Stop” She giggled, jumped down the fence and hit my arm. I stood as well and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s head back, it’s getting quite chilly out here”

As soon as we got home I kissed her goodnight and headed for my room, when I felt her grabbing my arm.

“You… would you like sleeping in my bed?” I was so smitten that that thought didn’t even occur to me.

“You sure?” I was basically throwing myself on her queen-sized bed, but I wanted to be certain first.

“Of course” she dragged me by the arm towards her bed and stopped midway.

“You can _sleep_ ” she emphasized, giving me a look of warn.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll let you know if something you do makes me uncomfortable” I kissed the top of her head before she could hit or push me. 

I wouldn’t have said, but she’s adorably clingy. I was lying on my back and she grabbed my forearm, bringing it against her chest. She basically hugged my arm, like a teddy bear, so I started brushing the tip of my fingers on her cheek. Just like that, [Y/N] was asleep. It took me a while, only because I was lost in her calmness and couldn’t stop touching her. Sometimes I combed her hair with my fingers, sometimes I lightly scratched her back. I also noticed it helped her sleeping well. To be fair, it felt like she hadn’t had physical connection with someone in a while. I would have gladly made it up for her.

Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks about his life with you, now that you've been together for a while.

We’ve been together for two years now, travelling non-stop all around the world. I’m glad that she could keep up with my rhythm because my egotistical ass couldn’t give up nor the treasure hunting life neither the treasure of my girlfriend. Although I’ve come to a point in my life where, for various reasons, I admit I must stop. First, [Y/N] is always concerned about my physical integrity and she gets so mad when I go visit her with a black eye. So, I figured that maybe my egotistical ass could stop doing this to her. Second, I wanna ask her to move in together, something I wouldn’t be able to do if I keep running around the planet or worst, if I get shot for good. Third, my beautiful and smart girlfriend suggested that if I’m passionate about history I could study to become a restorer and work in the archeological field. Thank God I have her to keep my life from falling apart. 

We moved into a house in the States, in Boston. She found a job at the Museum of Fine Arts and I started with University. Everything is going perfectly fine, she had met Nate, Elena and Sully and they were all getting along. Oh, and now she loves teasing me, saying things like how blue Nate’s eyes are, how cute he is and whatnot. 

“You’re such a grumpy bear” she said once while we were washing dishes after we’d had dinner with Nate and Helena. She hugged me from the side, but I refused to look at her.

“C’mon you know you’re the hottest Drake brother to me” she squeezed a bit, trying to get my attention in which she was slowly succeeding. I kept drying the dishes.

“He may have pretty blue eyes and a flawless haircut, but I’ve fallen in love with your slightly curly hair” she started twisting my hair with her fingers.

“And I also love your stubble and how it tickles when you kiss me” she kissed my jawline, earning a smile from me.  
“And I love your sexy scars and tattoos” she moved a hand under my shirt, searching for my bullet scars and then moving more and more upwards. I placed dishes and cloth on the counter and looked at her.

“You know what you’re getting’ yourself into” I whispered in a low voice, knowing how that drives her crazy. She kept roaming my chest with her hand, which drove _me_ crazy. 

“No? What am I getting myself into, my extremely handsome seaman?”

I moved her arm behind my neck and lifted her up having her scream in surprise, then I walked towards our bedroom.

“Oh, I’m gonna show you right now. You think you can make fun of me and then play the doe-eyed, flattering girl with me without facing any consequence?”

[Y/N] kept laughing the whole time.

“Please! Spare me! I meant no harm, I swear!” as soon as I was in front of our bed I let go of her, making her bounce on the soft surface. I moved on top of her, both my arms at the sides of her head, caging her.

“You need to do better than that, baby” I moved a hand on her side and started tickling her. [Y/N] squirmed and giggled and tried to get rid of me but I was firm. 

“Okay, okay Sam, stop!” I obliged. 

“I’m sorry I keep busting your chops, I promise I won’t do that ever again” she tried to hide her chuckle.

“Why is there something telling me I shouldn’t trust you?”

“Because you’re drunk, and you hear voices” she moved her arms behind my neck and pulled me down.

“Now kiss me you distrustful man” she captured my lips in a hungry kiss and I gladly returned the gesture. The kiss developed into a more heated moment. In a second, our clothes were on the floor and our moans vibrated in the now dark room. 

I opened my eyes, squinting, trying to adjust them to see again after a full nine hours of sleep. I looked at [Y/N], she was still sleeping, belly down, arms hidden beneath the pillow. Only the sheets covered our naked bodies. Her back was exposed so I placed a light kiss behind her shoulder and moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I got up, careful enough, and got dressed.

I was drinking coffee by the counter and a few minutes later [Y/N] joined me. She wore one of my old dark shirts and, although I keep telling her to wear her clothes because I always run out of clean shirts, I still find it rather cute.

“Hey” she greeted, snaking an arm around my back and kissing me. She tasted like fresh toothpaste.  
“Nothing to say about me wearing your shirt?” she gazed at me over her shoulder while making a cup of chocolate milk. I finished my cup and walked over her to put it in the sink.

“Not at all. Not when you expose your goodies like that” I smirked and on my way to the table I casually slapped her butt.

“Sam!” she tried to reach and give me a kick, but I was fast enough. She should know she’s getting predictable.

Although, that made me think of how shy she was and how her body embarrassed her. No matter how many times I told her I find her super hot, it took her a while to feel comfortable undressing around me or getting naked in front of me. That’s why the first time we had sex I took all the time to study her body and make sure she was comfortable and that she knew I appreciated everything about her. She was still embarrassed, but this time it was a flattered embarrassment. Yeah, I know I sometimes tend to go over the top with my mouth (literally and metaphorically), but that’s what she needed and that’s what I was going to give to her. I didn’t care about scars, stretch marks, birthmarks, fat, cellulite or whatever. These aspects are considered “ugly” by society, in order to trick you into buying more useless products. Anyway, I love everything about her body because it’s her personal features. That’s what makes her unique and I’m still angry that she cried a little that night. Because there’s no way I’m the first idiot who actually made her feel beautiful for who she really is. No way. You must be a blind dumbass. 

That night I was happy with myself. I was happy that I could make my love feel significantly better about herself. And I always thought that love should be that way. Just being there for each other for whatever reason. She’s there for me whenever the prison memories haunt me, whenever I get sucked into that blackhole of dark thoughts. [Y/N] is my life, I love her too much and I’m glad she loves me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this work. Sorry this chapter was shorter but I felt like finishing this way. I may start another work on the reader's perspective, we'll see!


End file.
